For The Steps That You Take
by Merida's Hair
Summary: Life is done in steps. Sometimes you have to focus on a few of those steps. Or one hundred in this case. Not Wicked100, but the same idea.
1. Nothing Matters

A/N: I love idea of Wicked100, so I did something similar. I have about eleven written right now, and will post every few days, if I can actually stay on the schedule. Most of the prompts/titles are mine, but a few are from various websites, so if they are borrowed they will say that in the title.

Enjoy! (Thunder and lighting and evil laughter)

Nothing Matters

_By The Enchanted Broomstick_

_Musicalverse_

She poured what was left of her heart and her non-existent soul into the words forming out of her mouth. Her eyes focused of the book in front of her, she was completed unaware of the happenings around her.

Not the fact that her fingers were digging into her scalp, leaving blood on the tips.

Not the fact the room was a complete mess, papers flying everywhere, books in odd stacks as high as the ceiling.

Not the angry cries of the Witch Hunters from the crystal ball, glowing from behind her.

Because when the one you love is murdered and it's all because of you;

Nothing else matters anymore.


	2. Forgotten

A/N: I decided to start out with two drabbles. This one's not my favorite, but I suppose it's alright.

_Forgotten_

_By The Enchanted Broomstick_

_Musicalverse_

The other one. That's what they called me. A freak. A monstrosity. Not fit to be the governor's daughter.

During the day I would be sent to school from the backdoor of the mansion. I would be told to say that I'm Nessa's caretaker and not her sister. I would be told never to reveal my parentage.

During important dinners with government officials, I would be locked in my room. Perhaps that night I would get a bit of bread and cheese.

The crippled little angel daughter would get fawned over that night. Her father would get praised for what a lovely child he had raised, as she would smile and bat her eyes.

So sorry; they would say. That your first born died at birth.

You wish.

I was forgotten. During my whole childhood, Elphaba Thropp didn't exist.


	3. Princess

Princess

By The Enchanted Broomstick

Musicalverse

When asked the famous question as a child, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Galinda Upland would always peer up at the adult asking her with her bright blue eyes, toss her blond curls, and say;

"A Princess."

It sounded so grand. To live in a beautiful palace. To be able to ride in fine carriages pulled by white horses; stepping out of those carriages to be greeted by thousands of adoring citizens. To have all those fine dresses and jewelry. To marry a prince and have dozens of little girls. Not boys. Boys were icky.

She would be a legend.

Years later, Glinda the Good peered out of her bubble to the crowds below her. She was the equivalent of the princess she always wanted to be. She was adored, she had a palace, the carriages, everything.

But when all your loved ones are gone, and your only friend is a jeweled tiara, it isn't really all its cracked up to be.


	4. You

You

By The Enchanted Broomstick

Bookverse

You were the one who followed me home one day, even though made it clear that I didn't want you to.

You were the one that held me when I said something so unbelievably stupid, and let me be real for once.

You were the one I tried not to let into my heart.

You were the one my heart let in anyway.

You were the one that made all the Resistance work bearable, who reminded me of why I was doing it in the first place.

You were the one who made me feel human.

You were the one who made me feel like I might have a soul.

But of course, you had to be taken away so brutally. Murdered.

Otherwise I wouldn't be me.


	5. Cry

Cry

By The Enchanted Broomstick

Musicalverse

The letter would soon be wrinkled and crumpled, with the way she clenched her fingers around it.

What gave him the right to send that kind of letter? The sporadic magic had been an accident! A goddamn accident. And she might even meet the Wizard because of it! That didn't matter to him of course. Because of Nessa. And Mother. Everything was wrong about her after that.

Never in her life had she felt like crying more than now. Tears began to pool at her eyes.

No! She wouldn't! That was weakness. She couldn't be weak. If she was weak, she truly was nothing.

Just then the door swung open, revealing her bubble blond roommate looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

She must look comical right now, with a scrunched up face and letter. With her unusually red-rimmed eyes.

Suddenly her room mate's face looked curious, and as if, somewhat concerned.

It was gone in an instant though.

Her face was expressionless when she spoke.

"You're allowed to cry you know."

With that she sauntered off to her equally pink and fluffy bed, deposited her parcels, and left room once more.

Leaving Elphaba stunned in her wake.


	6. Gives You Hell

**A/N: This one is a bit of a song-fic.**

Gives You Hell

By The Enchanted Broomstick

Musicalverse

It was time to leave Oz.

I knew the moment Elphaba became the Witch, that my time was coming to an end in this wonderful land. After all, when chaos happens, and suddenly the Wonderful Wizard can't fix it, it's not going to end well.

I should have known from the start that it was never going to end well. Me? A farm-raised guy who stays inside making ridiculous inventions a ruler? Never.

But I was.

And now I was responsible for my own daughter's death. Oh the irony. The man who wanted nothing more than a family of his own, being tormented by that kind of awful guilt.

Later as I'm patching the hot air balloon up, I hear the clip of a pair of heels.

And suddenly I'm looking into the tear-stained cold and angry face of Glinda the Good.

You can imagine that I'm slightly frightened.

"You're leaving soon?" She asks. Her voice is sharp, not at all the frilly light voice he was used to.

"I am, Your Goodness. The balloon should be up and running in a few hours." I mumble.

"Good." She nods and starts to walk away, but stops short, turning to me once more.

"With all due respect _sir_, I hope that the guilt stays with you the rest of your life. I hope that even the memory of her gives you hell."

She leaves. Finally.

But she's right.

Even my deceased daughter's sheer memory will give me total and complete hell.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_Didn't ever get you far_


	7. Whatever Happens

Whatever Happens

By The Enchanted Broomstick

Musicalverse

"Mama?"

Melena turned her head at the sound of a little voice. A smile formed on her face when she saw her nearly three-year-old green daughter standing at the foot of the door with a stuffed bear and a thumb in her mouth.

Her brown eyes were wide and innocent. If only they could stay that way.

"Yes baby?" Melena asked, as she sat herself up in bed, a task that proved more difficult because of the pregnancy.

Elphaba scurried to the bed, and scooted on top of the blankets.

"I'm worried."

"What are you worried about 'Phaba?"

"What if the new baby's the same color as me? What if Papa doesn't like her, like he doesn't like me?"

Melena's heart nearly broke. She gathered her little girl in her arms.

"Whatever happens, happens 'Phaba. Lets go to bed, Mommy's sleepy."

Worries aside, mother and daughter fell asleep.


End file.
